


Routines

by gigi2690



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi2690/pseuds/gigi2690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Olivia cursed her photographic memory. Lying here in Peter's arms, committing every line and freckle to memory, is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or duplicate on other sites or mediums without my consent.

Olivia had a photographic memory. It was no secret; people tend to notice when you remember essentially everything you come across. It was part of what made her such a good agent. When she was younger it was something that irked her, that she could never turn it off, that she had to observe in such fine detail every miserable moment of her existence. Olivia figured the cortexiphan only hightened her memory, because it was after a long day of practicing her cortexiphan “powers” with Walter in the lab that she tried to remember the case number a fellow agent had said earlier, and she couldn’t.

Even if she could learn to turn it off, she wouldn’t. Liv needed to be prepared for anything working in Fringe Division, and during her off time, well during her off time she was with Peter, and she relished remembering every moment she had with him. Losing the man you love multiple times including his complete removal from existence forever changes the way you look at him. She noticed everything, and because of who she was that meant she remembered everything.

Like that for the first 3 months of them living together he set the alarm every night before bed, even though it never once went off. Sometimes their phones would ring resulting in no breakfast and dead bodies. If no one were being killed in a horrific and unexplainable manner, Olivia would wake up 15 minutes before the alarm. Sometimes she’d just watch Peter sleep and rouse him the last minute before it went off. Other times she’d played a little game where she’d try and slowly wake him and have him climax before the alarm went off. Like she said, the alarm never went off.

She noticed that Peter was most like his father in two ways, his intellect and food. They both had habits; Walter was just far more obvious about it. Peter only ate fried food on a case or when he was feeling nostalgic. He liked pasta when he was sad, and bacon was the way to butter him up for anything. Like his father he only cooked when he was worried, and also like his father – he had a sweet tooth when he was working.

Peter’s recent nighttime habit was talking to her stomach, or rather the baby. It would annoy her if it weren’t so utterly adorable. He didn’t use baby talk; he just talked to her. Liv couldn’t be sure it was a her of course. It was too early. But Liv had a feeling, and that was all Peter needed. He’d already come up with a name; Henrietta. Olivia liked it, but she wasn’t agreed yet. Nevertheless Peter talked to his little Henrietta every night. He told her all about the amazing things in the world he wanted to show her, and all the things he wanted to teach her. Liv had a feeling Peter intended to make a little scientist out of their daughter. It was a nice image, Peter and their daughter in the lab doing science experiments. Liv’s only request was they enroll her in martial arts. Liv needed to know their daughter would be able to defend herself, for whatever life threw at her.

Olivia kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. But if it did she was determined that she’d remember all of it, every moment of when she was finally happy, of when she finally had a home.


End file.
